In network communications, multi-path routing techniques may provide for multiple alternative paths through a network from a source to a destination. To this end, the availability of such various paths can yield certain benefits such as fault tolerance, increased bandwidth, improved security, and/or the like. Example schemes such as Hash-Based Routing (HBR) and Smart Path Assignment in Networks (SPAIN) have been proposed to meet growing bandwidth demands in data center networks.